


Король

by gingerminded



Series: Настоящая булочка с корицей [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: Студенты Юри Кацуки знали три вещи о его муже:1) он выглядит как король2) он очень любит Кацуки-сенсея3) ему очень повезло, что их учитель был его мужем-.-.-“Такое ощущение, что я попала в диснеевский мультфильм.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615041) by [Seito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito). 



> мой фикбук: [вот](https://ficbook.net/authors/177462)

Им так и не удалось услышать историю знакомства их учителя и его мужа. Юрий почему-то больше не приходит, а Кацуки-сенсей каждый раз спешно менял тему. В конце концов его щенячьи глаза пробудили во всех чувство вины, и вопросы прекратились. Интерес всё же остался.

Начиналась девятая неделя семестра, когда Марианна приехала на занятия и увидела своих одногруппников, толпящихся у двери.

— Другая группа всё ещё там? — спросила она. Этот класс они делили с группой углублённого изучения французского, которая иногда теряла счёт времени.

— Не-а, — ответил Джон, показывая в комнату. — Там сидит король.

— Король? — скептически переспросила Марианна, а затем посмотрела в окошко на двери.

В классе, облокотившись на стол Кацуки-сенсея, стоял высокий мужчина с серебряными волосами. Мягкие черты лица и пронизывающие голубые глаза делали его похожим на модель. Было очевидно, почему Джон назвал его королём: ей казалось, что она стоит около царской особы. Величественной, холодной, даже неприкасаемой.

— Он будто вырезан из мрамора, — сказал Джон с придыханием.

— Может, он потерялся? — высказала своё предположение Марианна. — Нам лучше зайти внутрь, занятие скоро начнётся, а мы не хотим расстроить Кацуки-сенсея, так ведь?

По коридору раздались испуганные вздохи. Никто не хотел расстраивать Кацуки-сенсея. Даже думать об этом. Пусть только кто попробует!

Марианна уверенно вошла в класс, остальные потянулись за ней. Она всегда была относительно бесстрашной.  
— Извините, пожалуйста, — она обратилась к мужчине. — Вы не потерялись?

Мужчина в ответ улыбнулся.  
— А! Вы одна из студенов Юри?

«Господи, он великолепен», — думала Марианна, пытаясь придать себе спокойное выражение лица, её сердце бешено колотилось.

— Да, — ответила девушка, облизывая губы. — А кто вы?

— Я Виктор.

Мозг Марианны, казалось, перестал функционировать. Она знала только одного Виктора, у которого были причины находиться в этом классе. Сзади раздался громкий крик.  
— ЧТО?!

— Муж Кацуки-сенсея? — тихо спросила Марианна. Это… Виктор? Кацуки-сенсей женат на нём? Он женат на Кацуки-сенсее? В голове просто не укладывалось.

Во взгляде Виктора сразу появилась нежность. Это было то же самое влюблённое выражение лица, как и у Кацуки-сенсея.  
— Да, это я, — тепло ответил он.

— Виктор?!

Всеобщее внимание резко переключилось на шокированного Кацуки-сенсея, стоящего в в дверях. Его сумка и бумаги благополучно оказались на полу: Юри уронил их от удивления.

Наблюдение о Викторе номер один: он и вправду выглядел как король.

— ЮРИ! — Виктор практически подлетел к Кацуки-сенсею, набрасываясь на него с таким энтузиазмом, что они оба в итоге оказались на полу. Вокруг плавно летали бумажки.

Но, похоже, вся грация испаряется в присутствии Кацуки-сенсея.

Марианна оцепенело прошла на своё место, а Кацуки-сенсей вытащил Виктора из класса, чтобы «поговорить».

— Это нечестно, — жаловался Джон. — Кацуки-сенсей шикарный, он женат на до жути великолепном короле, и они оба бывшие профессиональные фигуристы. Жизнь несправедлива.

Марианна не могла не согласиться.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

О чём бы ни говорил Кацуки-сенсей с Виктором, второй получил разрешение сидеть на занятии. К удивлению Марианны, когда она пришла в следующий раз, Виктор уже по-царски сидел к классе, будто позируя во время фотосессии для модного журнала. Человек не должен выглядеть настолько идеально.

— Эмм… — сказала Марианна, не уверенная в том, как к нему обращаться. Его звали Виктор, но что говорить? Мистер? Сан? Можно ли вообще к нему обращаться по имени? Она знала только его. Взял ли он фамилию Кацуки-сенсея?

— Привет! — помахал Виктор. — Юри скоро придёт.

— Виктор-сан, — сказала Марианна, определившись с формой обращения. — А почему вы здесь?

— Хочу отточить свой японский. Юри очень хороший учитель, — буквально сияя ответил Виктор. Он показал ей листочки, на которых он что-то писал. — Я был его первым учеником.

— Это круто, — порадовалась девушка. Это не совсем поясняло, почему именно Виктор был здесь. Но тот больше ничего не сказал, и Марианна прошла на своё место.

— Целых два предмета для любования. Я в раю, — мечтательно проговорил Джон.

— Интересно, почему он здесь, — задумчиво сказал Джай, снимая солнечные очки.

— Кацуки-сенсей вроде нормально к этому относится, — заметила Чи.

Разумеется, никто не жаловался. Ведь это целых два предмета для любования, как сказал Джон.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Сразу стало понятно, что Виктор очень любил Кацуки-сенсея. Типичное для их учителя любовное выражение лица было характерно и для Виктора. Как только началось занятие, Виктор подпирал голову руками, обхватив своё лицо, и мечтательно вздыхал, растекаясь в сентиментальную лужицу. Каждый взгляд на Виктора сопровождался румянцем на лице Кацуки-сенсея, каждая улыбка или взмах руки от Виктора заставляла их учителя путаться в словах. Это было до одури мило.

— Такое ощущение, что я попала в диснеевский мультфильм, — сказала Марианна, наблюдая за очередным счастливым вздохом Виктора. Она бросила взгляд на окно, ожидая увидеть там птиц, поющих на дереве.

— Они такие милые вместе, — высказался Джон.

— Если присмотреться, то можно увидеть сердечки, летающие вокруг них, — пошутила Чи, указывая на парочку, будто жившую в романтическом фильме и не замечающую того, как весь класс смотрит на них.

— Настолько любить кого-то должно быть вне закона, — сказал Джай.

Все согласились.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Урок в понедельник был… интересным. Да, интересным. Лучшего слова, чтобы описать происходящее, просто не было.

Когда Марианна зашла в класс, то сразу почувствовала чудесный аромат. Что-то очень вкусно пахло, и живот девушки ответил на раздражитель урчанием. Она просто не ожидала, что их класс превратится в мини-буфет.

На столе Кацуки-сенсея и на двух длинных столах, которых раньше в классе не было, было не меньше тридцати различных блюд. Некоторые из них она опознала как японские (ну или как минимум как блюда азиатской кухни). Но зачем здесь столько еды? Занятия отменили?

— Марианна-сан!

Виктор благополучно затянул девушку в класс.  
— Подходи, подходи, ты самая первая, — говорил Виктор, лучезарно улыбаясь и подводя девушку к подносу с суши.

— Зачем здесь вся эта еда? — абсолютно сбитая с толку, спросила Марианна.

— Это один из многих способов, которые Юри использовал, когда учил меня японскому: он показывал мне свою любимую еду и рассказывал, как она называется на его родном языке, — пояснил Виктор, передавая девушке тарелку и палочки. — Я решил разделить этот опыт с классом.

Затем Марианна вспомнила, что именно Виктор прислал Кацуки-сенсею целую кучу подарков в качестве извинения за непомытую посуду. Конечно, Виктор с лёгкостью бы потратил сотни долларов на еду для всего класса.

Она начинала понимать… особенности?.. качества?.. Виктора. У неё уже немного кружилась голова, когда она поглощала суши, которые Виктор продолжал ей подсовывать.

— ЧТО ЭТО ТАКОЕ?! — раздалось сзади.

Марианна обернулась и увидела своих одногруппников. Ладно, вот доказательства, что это не сон.

Виктор радовался как ребёнок в огромном магазине игрушек.  
— Угощайтесь!

— ЧТО?! — опять вскрикнули все.

Виктор выстроил очередь к буфету, рассказывая каждому человеку о том, какие блюда лежат в его тарелке перед тем, как отправить студента на его место.

— Что за дичь? — спросил Джон, неумело пытаясь есть палочками. — Разве суши не дорогие? — Он ткнул в сырую рыбу на тарелке.

— Хорошие суши очень дорогие, — сказала Чи, отпивая из миски бульон от одэна[1]. — И мне кажется, что Виктор купил очень хорошие суши. Более того, некоторые блюда очень затратные в плане времени и ресурсов, и их довольно сложно найти. Я не представляю, где он нашёл примерно половину из них, потому что в ближайшем районе их нет.

— Господи, это же свежий рамен, — сказал Джай, шумно засасывая лапшу. — Это не та хрень быстрого приготовления, на которой я живу неделями, — он застонал. — Я же не смогу больше есть ту лапшу.

— Так вот что такое окономияки[2]! — удивлённо сказала Марианна. Она их представляла совсем не такими. — Мой брат всё время о них говорил после своих мультиков.

— ВИКТОР?!

— О-оу. Кацуки-сенсей недоволен. — сказал Джай.

— ЮРИ-И-И~

— А Виктор похож на виляющего хвостом щенка, — улыбнулась Марианна. — И мне начинает казаться, что ответственный муж у них в семье — это Кацуки-сенсей.

— Определённо.

— Стопроцентно.

— Конечно.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Но всё хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается. Последний раз Виктор появился на их занятиях перед вторыми полусеместровыми экзаменами. Виктор исправно посещал каждый урок на протяжении двух с половиной недель. Кацуки-сенсей всегда смотрел на него с любовью, но раздражённо, и при этом никогда не выгонял. Весь класс изо дня в день продолжал смотреть романтическую историю в реальной жизни.

Это было настолько болезненно мило, что Марианна даже записалась к дантисту, чтобы проверить, не были ли зубы причиной боли.

И как и всегда ничего, что было связано с Виктором и Кацуки-сенсеем не проходило без происшествий.

— ВИКТОР, ИДИОТ! ГДЕ ТЫ, ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ, ШЛЯЛСЯ ВСЁ ЭТО ВРЕМЯ?

Юрий вернулся.

Марианна могла лишь наблюдать за тем, как Юрий врывается в класс, с грохотом открывая дверь и прерывая занятие. Блондин схватил Виктора за ухо, выкрикивая что-то про то, что Виктор пропустил тренировку, скором соревновании и том, что какой тренер вообще оставит своего подопечного ждать на катке.

— Юри! Юрио обижает меня! — заныл Виктор, высвобождаясь из захвата и прячась за спину Кацуки-сенсея.

— Ты практически свободно говоришь по-японски! ЧТО ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ ЗАБЫЛ?! — кричал Юрий.

Прекрасный вопрос. Никто так и не понял, почему в один прекрасный день Виктор заявился на занятие.

Виктор надул губы, складывая руки на груди.  
— Я хотел увидеть Юри.

Ну разумеется. Они должны были догадаться. Это было слишком очевидно.

— ВЫ ЖЕНАТЫ! ВЫ ВИДИТЕ ДРУГ ДРУГА КАЖДЫЙ ДЕНЬ!

Кацуки-сенсей рассмеялся. Он погладил Юрия по голове и подтолкнул к нему Виктора.  
— Виктор, иди на каток. Не мучай Юрочку. Он должен как можно больше практиковаться.

— Юри-и-и~ — опять заныл Виктор.

Кацуки-сеней взял со стола свои записи и, закрываясь ими от взглядов студентов, наклонился к Виктору явно для того, чтобы поцеловать.

(Разве могут они быть ещё милее?!)

— Увидимся после занятия, Витя, — с улыбкой сказал Кацуки-сенсей.

Юрий схватил Виктора за рубашку и вытащил из класса, Никифоров в это время успел помахать на прощание студентам, Юри, а также продолжал ныть о том, что Юрий слишком злой.

Кацуки-сенсей облегчённо выдохнул, а его от тёплого и мягкого выражения его лица сердца студентов разрывались от сострадания.  
— Они хотели как лучше, — сказал он, обращаясь к классу. — Но, вероятно, из-за приближающихся соревнований нас будут прерывать реже.

Все испуганно посмотрели на учителя. Больше никаких вторжений? Но… но… но это же был самый интересный предмет. Японский с нуля никогда не был таким увлекательным за все те годы, что преподавался в этом колледже.

— Почему Виктор-сан тренирует Юрия? — спросила Марианна. Если бы он не хотел этого, то точно не делал бы.

Кацуки-сенсей снова рассмеялся.  
— Виктору это очень нравится, да и он обещал Юрию. Он хороший тренер, я лично могу это подтвердить.

— Он тренировал вас после того, как закончил карьеру? — поинтересовался Джон.

— Нет, даже до этого, — тоскливо сказал Юри, погружаясь в свои воспоминания. — Он на год ушёл из фигурного катания и приехал в Японию, чтобы тренировать меня.

— Правда? Почему он это сделал? — продолжила Марианна.

Кацуки-сенсей густо покраснел.  
— Это… это не важно, — смущённо пропищал он и взглянул на часы. — Ох, вы только посмотрите на время. На сегодня всё! Не забудьте подготовиться к полусеместровым! — он спешно покинул класс.

Погодите… серьёзно?! Неужели причина, по которой Виктор решил тренировать Юри, и их первая встреча как-то связаны? Это всё тот инцедент с танцами на шесте?!

— Мы должны узнать эту историю, — сказала Марианна, и все одобрительно кивнули в ответ.

Как вообще Кацуки-сенсей и Виктор познакомились?

**Author's Note:**

> [1] одэн — японское «зимнее» блюдо, состоящее, как правило, из нескольких компонентов, таких как варёные яйца, дайкон, рыбные котлеты, тушёное в бульоне даси и заправленное соевым соусом.
> 
> [2] окономияки — популярное японское блюдо из разряда «фастфуда», жареная лепёшка из смеси разнообразных ингредиентов, смазанная специальным соусом и посыпанная очень тонко нарезанным сушёным тунцом (кацуобуси).


End file.
